Illuminations have become the first choice to increase the festival atmosphere during a festival, because they have various shapes, flickering colors, and great illuminative and decorative effects in the night. Most current illuminations are comprised of multiple illuminations with various colors concatenated together, and powered by power supplies through driving circuits to illuminate. These kinds of illuminations can meet the requirements of the users to a certain extent.
However, when an existing illumination is elongated, the brightness level of each bead of the illumination may be not even, and light-and-dark inconsistency among the beads may be caused. Furthermore, beads close to a driving power supply will produce severe heat, and affect the safety and reliability of the whole illumination. Additionally, when illuminations are elongated, a connection between two elongated illuminations may be inconvenient and unstable, causing an unreliable electrical connection.